


Stuck

by keykiyoshi7443



Series: 2016 In-Class Works [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Gen, I couldn't resist the stupid, happy holidays!!!, it's funny i swear, it's like 1 f-bomb guys, light cursing, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: The shenanigans that the Avengers get up to in the winter. Somehow both Bucky and Clint managed to get their tongues stuck to cold metal. Idiots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a happy holiday season regardless of religion! Here's a winter themed fic!

It was a normal day in the tower all things concerned. It was winter, Steve was never good with the cold – he’d always been too sick and the cold only made it worse. Now especially because of how he was frozen for 70 years (that would mess anyone up), so he chose to stay in rather than having an unnecessary panic attack. Sometimes he was okay with the cold, but it was best not to chance one. So he usually sat inside curled up one the couch in the main area gripping a big Captain America themed mug close to his chest as he _watch ‘The Wizard of Oz’._

The rest of the team was doing who knows what. It was just a free day – or really a day off for everyone because Fury had said that they wouldn’t have to be called in unless the world was ending. Which with their combined luck was a pretty big chance, unfortunately.

He had no idea what Natasha was choosing to do with her day off, but he had been a little too afraid to ask lest he incur her wrath. He knew that Bruce was in his lab working on some research project dealing with some cure for some illness he’d never heard of before – what was PTSD? Back in his day (God he sounded like one of those cranky old men who thought their days were the glory days and that the new generation was wrecking the world) it was just called shell shock and people had to deal with it on their own. Most found a solution at the bottom of a bottle – and Sam was spending the next week visiting his ma.

As soon as Bucky had heard that there was a good 2 feet of snow on the ground, he’d immediately jumped at the chance to go outside. Buck had always loved the snow, and his fall and time in Russia apparently hadn’t changed that at all. He was a like a giant puppy, even the mere mention of snow. He’d managed to rope Clint, Wanda and Tony into going outside with him because Steve wouldn’t. Pepper had tagged along to supervise because Tony was a child.

Because Tony was involved, there was bound to be some sort of incident, and Pepper was the one who was the best at handling everyone's (but especially Tony's) antics. Bucky had his own mischievous streak; he was half the problem seeing as he’d only encourage Tony to do something stupid. Something was going down – be it a small snow fight or someone losing a limb. So Steve was just enjoying the time he had to himself before he was dragged outside by Wanda to fix things.

Dorothy had just encountered the cowardly lion when he felt a buzzing coming from the cushion beside him. He’d placed his phone – Stark had nearly screamed when he found out that he’s just been using a ‘crappy Nokia’ and forced him to get a better one which had all of the team’s (and Fury’s) numbers programmed into it – beside him and on silent when he’d started the movie. He sighed heavily as he paused the movie and picked the phone up. Looks like his relaxing afternoon was over.

_Quick, come outside! Bring a camera and anyone in your immediate vicinity_

That was a highly alarming text, but the whole ‘bring a camera’ thing ease some of his worry. No one was in danger of dying. He was up in a second – remembering to bring his phone with him because the last time Tony had done this Clint had gotten stuck underneath Mjolnir – and he began to make his way towards the balcony _thing_ that Tony had had built. Natasha met him halfway to the balcony wearing an oversized sweater and blowing delicately on her nails.

When they go there, they were greeted with a pretty interesting sight. Bucky was sitting in the snow and pouting up a storm, although his head was oddly close to his own arm. One arm was curled protectively around his stomach and the other (the metal one) was held out awkwardly and bent in a very weird way. Tony was leaning heavily on Pepper and gleefully laughing his ass off at the scene in front of him. As he and Natasha moved forward they were able to see the two missing members. Wanda was kneeling beside Buck and giggling softly as she watched Clint try in vain to unstick is tongue from Bucky’s arm.

That’s right. Clint was sitting awkwardly sprawled over the metal arm with his tongue sticking out and attached to Bucky’s forearm. But not only was Clint’s tongue stuck to Bucky’s. Bucky had managed to get _his own tongue_ stuck to his arm. How do you even _do_ that?

How does one fuck up so badly?

Steve quickly followed her example and took his own plethora of pictures. Including couple of Wanda laughing – he wanted to save that moment so he could pint it later. Wanda rarely laughed so it was truly something special when she did.

He mock frowned at Bucky as he took a nice close up shot. “We’ve talked about this before, Buck.” He teased. “Remember that time when we were 10? You swore it would be the last time you ever tried to touch your tongue to something metal!” Bucky’s glare could murder baby penguins. Steve only chuckled.

Clint was still trying to ease his tongue off of Bucky’s arm, but Bucky’s small movements were making it harder. Steve rolled his eyes as Clint sent him his best puppy eyes. He sighed heavily and handed his phone to a still lightly giggling Wanda. “Take more pictures for me while I go get the tools necessary to help these idiots.” She nodded and proceeded to do as asked while Steve stood and began to head back into the tower.

“Language!” Tony yelled after him, because let’s face it Tony is a child.

Steve quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed the kettle he had used 10 minutes earlier to boil water for his hot chocolate. It would no longer be boiling but it would still be warm enough to fulfill the purpose he had planned.

He walked leisurely back to the balcony carrying the kettle of warm water with him. Bucky and Clint were waiting for him impatiently and Clint sent him a look somewhere between a glare and a pleading look. He walked over and carefully began to pour the liquid along the places where their tongues were stuck despite Tony’s gasps of horror. “Try and warm up the area around your tongue then slowly pull when you feel it begin to unstick” he told them as he continued to warm up the metal.

“How do you know what to do?” Tony asked incredulously as he watched in fascination as Steve finally detached Clint’s tongue from the metal arm. Bucky was managing just fine on his own and was now holding his tongue in triumph.

“When we were younger Bucky used to be the one always getting into trouble and it took a long time for him to learn. I had to unstick his tongue from many metal poles back in the day” he joked. Tony didn’t seem all that surprised at the revelation.

“You were thill the wortht with thafety” Bucky tried to say while still holding his tongue. The idiot. Steve rolled his eyes again and placed the kettle on the ground. He straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest and looked disapprovingly at the two holding their numb tongues.

“And how exactly did… _this_ happen?” he said, ignoring a pouting Natasha who was mumbling something about how they should have let them suffer more. Both Clint and Bucky pouted and grumbled for a bit, but Bucky broke under Steve’s disappointed gaze.

“Clint thtarted it!’ he cried indignantly. “He was the one who threw the first snowball and then we eventually got into a small tussle and we were rolling on the ground. Somehow our tongues just got stuck!” Bucky had let go of his tongue and was speaking at a pretty rapid pace for someone with an injured tongue.

“Lies” Clint cries while making a big attempt at looking innocent Steve shifted his gaze to Wanda to see who was telling the truth

“Bucky is telling the truth” she confirmed.

Clint glared at her traitor” he hissed. Wanda giggled again.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Steve asked, trying to appear stern although he was struggling not to laugh. Bucky and Clint both nodded solemnly. Steve held out his hand and Wanda placed the phone there. He checked the first five photos and he couldn’t resist it anymore. He collapsed in a fit of laughter, clutching the phone close to his chest. Bucky sent him a highly offended look and actually started squawking in indignation as Steve began to snort.

“Shut the fuck up, Steve” Bucky growled In the midst of laughing himself into a fit, he managed to choke out a phrase that sent Tony into an equally strong laughing fit.

“Language!”

**Author's Note:**

> also warming up the area around your tongue and then slowly removing it is the best things to do in this situation! stay safe kids


End file.
